


laughter is the best medicine

by MonaBee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But Sweet, Kenma learns to deal it, Lev is Lev, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonaBee/pseuds/MonaBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that Kenma <i>hates </i> Lev - he's just an irritation. Like a scratchy label in the back of your shirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma doesn't expect to get used to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	laughter is the best medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Lev is love Lev is life.
> 
> Honestly how have I never written this pairing??
> 
> (This fic is a tribute to my first Nekoma ship - levken. I'm surprised it's not that popular!)

Lev was an anomaly. He was long-limbed and bright-eyed and didn't seem to understand the concept of personal space. Sometimes Lev would box Kenma in, overcrowd him and make him panic, cage him in between his lengthy arms and smile wide enough to blind a person if they weren't careful. Kenma would duck his head and let his hair curtain him from Lev’s overeager smile, from the playful lilt of green eyes that never failed to put Kenma on edge.

 

He didn't hate Lev, no, but he was an irritant, like a scratchy label in the back of a shirt that you couldn't cut out lest lose the washing instructions. Kuroo always watched their interactions with a careful eye, and spared Kenma when he needed to breathe for a moment, but there were many times when Lev caught Kenma all on his own, and Kenma had to bare the brunt of Lev’s excited chattering - all the while Kenma made cynical remarks the giant was too thick to catch.

 

But sometimes, sometimes, Kenma would miss that warmth at his back, over his shoulder - that incessant tugging at his wrist and the tapered fingers that enclosed his. For all that Lev was annoying he could be equally sweet. Kenma grew used to Lev sliding down the wall next to him at break times, grew used to Lev obvious ploys at taking Kenma’s hand. He gradually sighed and allowed Lev to encircle his elbow, making it difficult for him to play his games, but not impossible.

 

The smiles that were rendered from such simply contact were effortless and beautiful - always bright and demanding attention. Things like hugs, so sparsely given, made Lev shine as bright as the evening star, made Kenma feel warm inside. Made him think, ‘ _I made him smile. That is_ my _smile’._

 

Lev craved contact, became brazen and rash and overfriendly in time. Took Kenma’s slim fingers and pressed his lips to them and ran off - leaving Kenma a red faced mess behind him. Would slide his thumb across Kenma’s jaw in the shafts of sunlight left in the afternoon.

 

‘ _Kenma-san is so cute!_ ’ He’d say, completely unaware of how Kenma’ s heart stuttered from the words, how he had wanted so badly to lean into Lev’s warmth instead of pulling away.

 

Lev would follow Kenma like a lost puppy, talking loudly and almost bouncing through the corridors, not mindful of the stares they received or the rumors he created. Lev took any chance he could get, and whenever they were alone in the gym - just the two of them together practicing spiking and pressed side to side against the wall in their breaks - Lev would reach over, spread the rough pads of his fingertips to Kenma’s temple and peck his lips quickly; a stolen kiss that Kenma didn't mind giving.

 

Lev was many, many things. He was insecure, and childish, and not the sharpest tool in the box, but he was also steadfast and friendly and honest. And Kenma was many, many things, but he was not stupid, and certainly not when it came to people like Lev.

So he encouraged him instead of shouting at him, when Lev seemed more down than up, and he would sneak in a hug or knock together their elbows when Lev was too quiet. Kenma surprised himself at how much better he was getting at personal interaction with Lev around, and he wasn't the only one who noticed. (But if anyone asked, Kenma would deny it wholeheartedly).

In truth, Lev was pretty to look at when he was quiet, all graceful lines and sharp features and soft hair spilling across Kenma’s lap. But Kenma preferred it when Lev was loud; when his fear of being forgotten took hold of him and made him shout his own name to the sky. ‘ _Look, I am Lev, see me, remember me.’_

 

And Kenma quietly whispered back, _‘I will’._


End file.
